The present invention relates generally to water circulating devices and more particularly to a device adapted for preventing freeze-over of a body of water by circulating relatively warm subsurface water up to the surface.
This invention has particular (albeit not exclusive application to farm ponds which are relied upon to supply drinking water to livestock year round. During periods of subfreezing weather, preventing such ponds from freezing over is an essential but very costly operation.